1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an elevator system, wherein a hoisting machine is disposed in a hoistway and a car is vertically operated by way of a main cable passed around the hoisting machine.
2. Background Art
In a conventional elevator system, a vibration prevention member formed from vibration prevention rubber is placed on a machine table disposed in a machine room, and the hoisting machine is installed on the vibration prevention member. Thus, the hoisting machine is supported in a vibration-controlled manner, thereby preventing transmission of vibration and noise developing in the hoisting machine.
Installation of the hoisting machine in the conventional elevator system having such a construction presents difficulty in achieving required vibration control operation. Specifically, when a side surface of a drive sheave is placed so as to oppose a wall of the hoistway of the elevator system and when the hoisting machine is positioned between the wall of the hoistway and an elevater-car, as viewed in horizontally-projected perspective, installation of the vibration prevention member having the foregoing structure cannot be adopted, and therefore vibration control effect is insufficient.
The present invention has been conceived to solve the problem and provides an elevator system which enables easy achievement of required vibration control effect with a construction in which a hoisting machine is installed in a hoistway and a drive sheave opposes a wall of the hoistway.